


Splintered Pieces of You

by Posthumous_Thoughts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe-Artificial Intelligence, Angst and Tragedy, Awakening, Brainwashing, Clans, Comfort and hurt, F/M, False Memories, Female Hange Zoë, Forbidden Literature, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Hopeful Ending, Immunity, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Levi/Hange-centric, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentorship, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Mind Control, Past Brainwashing, Past Mind Control, Past Relationship(s), Purge, Rebellions, Recovered Memories, but the story focuses on Levi more...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posthumous_Thoughts/pseuds/Posthumous_Thoughts
Summary: One mind to rule them all. One man to challenge that power-Humanity's Strongest.But things complicate when evil roots itself deep into people you love.Could you kill them? Could you save them?What are the limits of your strength?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Onyankopon, Kenny Ackerman & Kuchel Ackerman, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church, Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia, Levi Ackerman & Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 2





	Splintered Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Notice:  
> (-) All of SNK belongs to Hajime Isayama.  
> (-) The plot is of an original conceptualization.  
> Inspired From:  
> [-] "Oblivion" (2013) directed by Joseph Kosinski.  
> [-] "Shelter" (2016) directed by Porter Robinson & Madeon.  
> [-] "A Wrinkle in Time" written by Madeleine L'Engle.  
> [-] "The FireBird Trilogy Series" written by Claudia Gray.  
> [-] "Lord of the Rings Trilogy" (2001-2003) directed by Peter Jackson.  
> Recommended OST:  
> {-} "Interstellar" (2014) composed by Hans Zimmer.

Hi! So this idea had been haunting my mind and clouding my thoughts for over two years now with three failed attempts of posting this on this platform all because I'm certainly not a writer and is an impulsive person; I'm ardently wishing the decision I made won't back fire at me this time. Anyways, leaving constructive criticisms on the grammar, thoughts/advices (desperately need them)/kudos on story are always welcomed and appreciated. If you're wondering why I dedicated an entire page which can be just crammed into a footnote, that's because I wanted this published before the deadline of getting erased in the drafts area but rest assured there's direction in this writing.


End file.
